


Breathing's Overrated

by jadehqknb



Series: I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Contest, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Silly boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: IwaOiUshi + contest





	Breathing's Overrated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsAiryBro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/gifts).



Iwaizumi sighs for what feels like the millionth time in as many minutes, eyes fixed on the deceptively calm water. Gentle waves lap the shoreline of the lake and he tries to enjoy the blissful silence for as long as it lasts. It lasts, he notes as Oikawa comes spluttering up and gasping in a breath, for just over two minutes. Two seconds later, the water’s surface breaks again, this time revealing Ushijima, who looks unfairly composed for having denied himself the right to breathe.

Oikawa scowls, but the gulping of air definitely diminishes the effect. “Damn it! I was so close!”

“It’s not that surprising. I have a larger chest cavity and so can hold a larger amount of air,” Ushijima says and Iwaizumi squeezes the bridge of his nose. Just because it’s true, doesn’t mean it should be said, a lesson his big dumb boyfriend is still learning.

Iwaizumi slashes water into Oikawa’s face before he can retort.

“I just nearly drowned, Iwa-chan.”

“By choice, dumb ass.” Crooking his finger, he says, voice warmer, “Let’s go back to the cabin, that’s a much better place to be breathless.”

He smirks at the blush on Oikawa’s cheeks and the confusion in Ushijima’s eyes.


End file.
